Varlyrio
Varlyrio is an island country that is considered as the "fifth guild" of Historica. The island of Varlyrio is about ten days sail away from Avalonia. Guild of Varlyrio on Eurobricks History Varlyrio has been established for as long as the salt breeze has blessed its Western shores. The island has been mostly unified for hundreds of years under the Rego. The current Rego, Amancio family has ruled for generations. The island’s isolation has allowed its citizens to concentrate on infrastructure and art. Most interaction between Varlyrio and the other guilds have been primarily centered in the trade of goods. Varlyrion jewels, stone and metal work is well known and highly sought after. As such, there are many pirates that try to pray on merchant vessels sailing to and from Varlyrio. The Varlyrion Navy has been battling them for years and often provides safe passage for Varlyrion and other ships around the Island. The Coluna Mountains have long been the home of the Dwarven Stoneheart clan. There is a good relationship between the Varlyrions and Dwarves and they are prosperous trade partners. The Dwarves, often with the assistance of the Varlyrion Army, have a history of battle the orcs that live along the eastern part of the Coluna Mountains. The orcs have been only a nuisance over the years, raiding random travelers in the mountains but recently they have begun raiding in larger numbers and to include caravans, small villages and working camps. Recent events on the mainland of Historia have caused concern for Amancio. He is monitoring the situation closely and has drawn up contingency plans if needed. Economy Varlyrio is very prosperous as a whole, primarily due to its rich quantity of precious gems, gold and silver and its fine stone quarries. With these riches, trade of all sorts flourished. The main internal trade is fish and seafood, gold, silver, gems, stone including granite and marble. Whaling is also a prosperous trade for its meat, ivory and oils. Fruits and vegetables are abundant due to the mild climates and fertile lands. Fine arts are also a large part of Varlyio. Musicians, entertainers, painters, sculptures, and jewelers are well known throughout the guilds. It Architects and builders are known as fine craftsmen building lavish buildings Government The current leader of Varlyrio is Rego Amancio. Commonly referred to as Rego, or King in the common tongue, his father was Rego before him as his father was for several generations. When he was young, he was an apprentice on a merchant vessel although his identity was hidden as he traveled and traded with Historia. He later became Captain of the flagship of the Varlyrion navy after coming through the ranks. When his father died and he became Rego. Geography Relative to Historica, Varlyrio is a ten days sail west from the coast of Avalonia. Varlyrio is a large island nearly 300 miles at its widest point. The island is divided into to two varied climates, separated by a large mountain range, the Coluna Mountains. Most the population is settled along the west coast in several villages and cities, including the Capital Illyria. The land in the west is fertile and produces olive, citrus fruits, grapes (and wine) along with many vegetables. An abundance of fish and seafood is available. Whaling is a prosperous business. Sheep and goats are the principal domestic herd animals. Wild life includes many types of fowl, deer, and boars. There are several quarries near the Coluna Mountain that provide granite, marble and other stone, along with gold, silver and precious gems that is transported to the cities around Varlyrio and beyond. The eastern half of Varlyrio is mostly uninhabited due to its generally harsh enviroment but there are small settlements of brave entrepreneurs, adventures and pirates that prey on the ships that venture to and from Historica. The Inland Sea is mostly rocky with sparse grass and little water. There are several wild and dangerous beasts that live in the lands but only the bravest and most stanch Varlyrions will venture there without a small army and long supply train. The mountain range that cuts the island in two is known as the Coluna Mountains and stone, coal, precious metals and gems are produced and transported down the river or the Mountain Road to the capital city. Military Varlyrio is guarded by it's powerful navy, and it's army, known as the Corisar. Elite units of the Corisar are known as the Garra. Though the smallest of the guilds in population and troop numbers, Varlyrio is a formidable force, capable of defeating larger armies. Varlyrio can field around 15,000 soldiers. Standard The color standard of Varlyrio is white and gold. Locations ' '''The' capital of Varlyrio is Illyria. It is a city of canals and many of the residents have made their wealth as merchants. Most the trade and travel is done by gondolas inside the capital. Races *Human' - Mostly along the western coast as well as the quarries and settlements along the Coluna mountains *'Dwarves – The Stoneheart Clan live deep in the Coluna Mountains. Allied with the Varlyrions they have set up a prosperous trade agreement with one another. *'''Orcs – several small clans live on the eastern edge of the Coluna Mountains. Over the last generation or so the orcs have kept to themselves, harassing only the smallest of traveling parties but recently they have begun to become more organized and have began raiding larger caravans and villages. *'Minotaurs ' - Small clans dot the Inland sea. The clans are largely neutral and often keep to themselves. But several minotaurs have left their homelands and have been known to join pirate crews or act as hired guards for merchant caravans or ships. *'Leander' - Once rulers of the Inland Sea before it became the inhabitable wasteland that it is now, what is left of this powerful race now reside securely in Illyria having been invited to relocate their by Rego Amancio. Varlyrion Characteristics Varlyrions are as comfortable on the water as on land. They love art, music and entertainment but are disciplined warriors with a large navy and trade economy. As well as the navy, the capital also is home to the Corisar, the Army of Varlyrio. The Fifth Guild The "5th Guild" Varlyrio was created by MikeyB as an entry into the Design a 5th Guild Challenge, where it took first place. While not currently a playable guild itself, all players are allowed to make creations based upon it's location and peoples. Category:Guilds of Historica Category:Guilds